


haha what if we kissed, jk jk...

by aloffie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dating, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, just a quick idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23103037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aloffie/pseuds/aloffie
Summary: With only a week-long relationship, Kageyama tries to move it forward by just a little bit.Just two idiots who have absolutely no idea what they're doing.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 5
Kudos: 95





	haha what if we kissed, jk jk...

**Author's Note:**

> this was just a cute lil idea that i had at 11 PM

It was a typical morning at Karasuno. Bustling students were chittering amongst themselves, slowly filing in through the double doors of the school. Scattered throughout it were the sounds of talking people; a typical Friday.

Hinata was walking alongside his bike, going on about a certain volleyball team, or something. Kageyama honestly couldn’t care less. Or rather, he just wasn’t paying attention. His eyes were glued to something from Hinata that wasn’t the prattle coming from his mouth; it was his hair. The shiny orange contrasted with the calming blue undertones of the small town early in the morning, while giving off a golden glow.

“Oi, Bakageyama! Are you even listening to me?” Hinata stopped to pivot on his right foot, facing Kageyama square in the face.

The insultee scrunched up his nose as he looked down at Hinata. “Mhm,” he hummed out, with his mouth preoccupied with his breakfast. It was cute when Hinata tried to act tough, or when he got offended.

Hinata didn’t look convinced. “You sure don’t look like it,” he said doubtfully. After no response ensued, his face dropped a bit, and he turned forward to begin walking again, forcing Kageyama to follow. “You should at least try, since y’know, we’re like, dating…”

Kageyama kept walking forward, his face straight. “Yeah, and? I act like this all the time and I am listening. Also you don’t need to say that we’re dating like it’s top-secret government information. It’s just something we decided to do. We don’t have to make a super big deal out of it or anything.”

In reality, Kageyama’s heart was leaping bounds, practically beating straight out of his chest. It had been a week since they’d officially started dating, and to hear it come out of Hinata’s mouth made his head spin a little. When he glanced back at Hinata, he could see a small grin peek out from the side of his face.

“Yeah, you’re right,” he said, his face beaming. A light flush covered Hinata’s face as they walked forward.

Upon arriving at school, Hinata had to put his bike up at the bike rack, forcing the two of them to part ways. Hinata had other friends he’d needed to talk to and neither of them were in the same class. Kageyama waved a casual goodbye, his head screaming to do something more.

As soon as he sat down, the rest of the day went by excruciatingly slow. The day was a blur for the first half. Teacher’s words were going in one ear and out the other, and his classmate’s chatter went right over his head as usual. It’s not like it would interest him anyways. Later on, it finally rounded to lunch time and as soon as the bell rang Kageyama bolted outside to the vending machine, his coins jingling in his pocket. By the time he got his milk, he met up with Hinata outside near the gym, volleyball in hand. 

“How did your day go so far?” Hinata asked, swiftly bumping the volleyball to Kageyama.

He returned it. “It was boring. I didn’t catch a single thing the teacher said.”

“Hm, me neither.” Hinata passed it back.

As they passed the ball back and forth, he was also tossing around another idea in his head. It wasn’t like his parents were going to be home for the entirety of the week, and wasn’t it something that couples kind of did? He’ll just suggest it. Steer the conversation.

“What are you doing tonight?” He asked nonchalantly.

Hinata gave a small pause, “Nothing much. Maybe finishing homework, but it shouldn’t be too hard.”

Here goes nothing. He took a deep breath, and responded with, “Do you wanna come over tonight?” He passed the volleyball and it bounced on his forearms, leaving a light, tingly sensation.

It wasn’t like his idea was crazy or anything. Hinata had come over before, and it was just to talk about volleyball. His parents didn’t mind, and hopefully neither would Hinata this time.

However it looked like he did. “Wh - What?” Hinata gave a nervous chuckle, his pass was messy as the ball drifted away from Kageyama.

Kageyama frowned. He wasn’t exactly the best at reading how people were feeling. “Are you listening? My parents won’t be home, and it’s not like either of us are doing anything anyways.” He picked up the ball from where it had landed, his black hair hanging over his eyes. “Either way, we are dating. Isn’t this what people do when they date?”

Hinata looked dumb-struck. He stood frozen, blankly looking at Kageyama. After a minute, Kageyama couldn’t stand to wait anymore, the silence being too strange to bear. He chucked the volleyball at Hinata, who managed to get hit square in the face by it.

“Oi! What was that for?” Hinata pouted, his face scrunching up at Kageyama with his face now red from the contact of the ball.

“Answer me.” Kageyama crouched down, now level with him.

Hinata’s face turned red again, this time amplified by the injury. “I-um, yeah. I’ll go to your house tonight!”

Kageyama gave a slight grin, stood up, and offered a hand to Hinata to stand. “Cool. I’ll meet you at the gate after school then.”

“Yeah, ok!” Hinata managed to stutter out, his hands squishing the volleyball between his hands.

As Kageyama walked away, his brain was screaming and his face was flushing. His heart was doing a marathon, and he felt as if he could fly. It was like he was dreaming.

* * *

“Sorry for the intrusion,” Hinata said timidly as he stepped inside.

“Did you tell your mom that you’d be here tonight?” Kageyama asked as he set his shoes down neatly.

Hinata gave a quick nod, his orange hair bobbing.

They both went to his room and set down their bags. Then they sat on his bed, and after that, they waited . . . and waited. Silence had filled the air. Neither could gather up the courage to say anything, or do anything for that matter. It was Hinata’s first time in Kageyama’s room, the last time he was there was spent in the living room. This was Kageyama’s first time having a special person in his room, and Hinata was just that special person. It made him anxious since his room was so bland, almost too bland.

Finally, Hinata couldn’t stand it anymore. “Do you have any video games? We could play those.”

Kageyama gave a nod and walked into the living room. He felt stiff. Wasn’t he the one that suggested to do this in the first place? After deciding on a game to play and what snacks to eat, the two of them began to lighten up a little bit.

Eventually the two of them reverted back to normal, the tension being broken and their ice-cold stiffness having been melted. “Oh come on Kageyama! Just let me win one round. It’s not too hard!” Hinata stuffed his cheeks with chips while looking Kageyama straight in the face.

Kageyama gave a playful sneer as he looked right back at him. “No way would I ever do that. Win one round fair and square and then we’ll see.”

They went back to playing, with Kageyama winning most of the time and some occasional flukes by Hinata. Time flew by quickly, and Kageyama began to get sleepy, with his thoughts starting to intensify. Hinata’s orange hair was shining, brightened by the illumination of the TV. 

“Haha! I won again!” Hinata declared triumphantly while taking a sip of his water. He gave a playful grin, shoving a victory sign in Kageyama’s line of sight.

A pang struck Kageyama’s chest. That was endearing, extremely cute. Hinata’s orange hair was mussed upwards more than usual, since the past hour was spent leaning against couch cushions on the floor. Kageyama wanted to fix it. He wanted to fix it alot, but he suppressed his urges..

Hinata began to notice his staring. “What’re you looking at? Do I have food in my hair?” He began to check his hair, ruffling it to get any possible crumbs out.

Kageyama said nothing, scooting closer.

It took a moment for him to notice but when he did, his face began to heat. “Wha- what are you doing Kageyama? If I have food on me, just tell me!”

Kageyama gave a small pause. “It’s not that.” He gave a second before he said anything.

“Then what?” Hinata said with a twinge of annoyance.

He opened his mouth, bluntly asking, “Have you ever kissed someone?”

Hinata flew backwards in shock. “Haha, what-why, what would prompt you to ask something like that? Bakageyama!” He threw his pillow at him, a small thud sounded from where the pillow struck Kageyama. Kageyama’s eyes widened as he had just realized what came out of his mouth.

“I was just wondering, stupid,” Kageyama saved quickly. He shrunk back to his initial sitting spot, looking away from Hinata.

Shoot. Shoot, shoot, shoot. Nice going you idiot. Kageyama’s brain began to shrink, shrinking further than anyone would have thought possible. He was never going to recover from what he just said. Why would he say that? He covered his mouth, as if it was going to take back what he said. He might as well just dig his grave now. 

As Kageyama fretted over his words, Hinata had scooted over to Kageyama. He flicked Kageyama’s shoulder. “Stupid. I was just wondering why you asked. I didn’t say that I wouldn’t…”

Kageyama turned around to look at Hinata. Sitting timidly was Hinata, his hand rubbing the back of his neck as he looked at the floor. Kageyama slowly swerved his body to face Hinata’s.

“You said you wouldn’t what?” asked Kageyama.

“You know…”.

Kageyama gave no response, waiting quietly.

“Do you know how to?”

This took Kageyama by surprise. “What? Wh-Why would I know how to?”

“Well, you’re the one who asked!”

“I was just wondering if you wanted to…”

Hinata shut his mouth, with Kageyama following suit.

Now both of them were sitting, facing each other, flushed faces towards the floor. After a few minutes of awkward silence, Kageyama gathered up some courage.

“Well, we could…”

“Maybe…” Hinata followed.

“Try it…”

“Together…”

Both of them looked at each other square in the face. After gathering enough courage, they took a deep breath, and slowly leaned in...

...only to bonk noses with each other.

“Hey! What was that for?” Hinata scolded, lightly rubbing his nose.

Kageyama shot back. “I dunno, you tell me!” 

Both squared each other once again, taking a deep breath. Their faces were even redder hues, now embarrassed by their failed attempt.

Hinata glanced up, quietly inhaling.

“Again?”

“Again.”

They leaned in once more.

“Are you sure that you’ve done this before?”

“I never said I have,” Kageyama responded.

“Well, then how are we supposed to do this right?” Hinata whispered, slowly closing his eyes.

“I guess we’ll just have to find out,” Kageyama mumbled, now against Hinata’s lips.

“I guess so…” Hinata muttered, before their lips came together, shutting off his words.

It was like a symphony had erupted in Kageyama’s head. The softness was too much to describe. The sensation of their kiss had short circuited his brain. He closed his eyes, and subconsciously moved his hands to Hinata’s hips, with Hinata’s hands cupping his face.

Neither wanted it to ever end.

Once they parted, they dove right back in. Hinata began to push open Kageyama’s mouth, cueing for a next small step. Kageyama, while surprised, followed suit, a deeper feeling ensuing. It was exhilarating.

As Hinata’s curiosity expanded, his tongue roaming, Kageyama’s thought process was thrown off-balance, his brain teetering. His heart was doing backflips, and frontflips, and aerials, and handsprings. His brain was buzzing and his face was burning. He never wanted it to end. 

Their hands began to roam further and further. They snaked around necks, and into soft strands of hair. They tucked underneath arms, and cupped warm cheeks. Calloused hands felt under and over fabric, tugging and pulling as desires grew. Their faces bumped and adjusted, their wills not once changing as they continued.

They barely came up for air, and when they did it was brief, since no time could be wasted on anything but each other. Both of them pushed forward, tightly gripping fabric and hair as time went on. 

After a particular push and pull at the same time, Hinata fell backwards, with Kageyama dragged along with him. Finally, they came up to breathe, hot sighs filling the space between them. 

Hinata was the first to speak, his back against the soft carpet. “That.. was really, really good! Like you would think that it’d be like the movies but, it’s so much more different? Like it hit kind of like a bzzz, or a fwoom right in your heart, and it just-”

Kageyama closed the gap between them for a second more. “I know.”

“Could we do it ag-”

“Yes.”

He closed the gap, leaving the two gasping for air once again.

**Author's Note:**

> there goes my sleep schedule, but this was rlly fun to do in all honesty


End file.
